


Light Years - Peter Parker x Reader

by fanficparker



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Cinematic Universe - Freeform, Peter Parker - Freeform, Spider-Man - Freeform, alien - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficparker/pseuds/fanficparker
Summary: "I don't know if I deserve you or not, but you are the only one I want to deserve."All Y/n wanted was to go back home, but it was much more complicated than it appeared to be, especially when she crossed paths with her nerdy classmate Peter Parker and a local superhero Spider-Man dragging her into a whole new conflict of emotions and life choices.Making decisions and doing sacrifices is for heroes, but who knew she could be a hero too.{ Genre: •Young-adult•Romance•Sci-fi - Fantasy }{ Point of view: 1st person }{ Narrative: Dual Narrative }





	1. Part •1• | Y/n Y/ln

**Reader's POV:**

> _It is been universally acknowledged that if your friend is the most popular girl in school, then you are gonna feel 50% hurt 100% of the times 'unintentionally' by her so-called 'lovers'._

"Y/n wake up!" The loud and clear voice of my not-so-lovely foster mother boomed in the house, making me fell off from the bed like-often as my lovely dream breaks off.

"I am already up mom" I yelled back groaning, pretending to sound awake since long, my alarm clock going off just seconds later.

_This woman literally wants me dead._

I rushed to the bathroom and took a quick shower washing my hairs. I turned off the shower and stretched my arm to pull the towel hanging on the rod, accidentally making my t-shirt fall down on the wet floor. "Ughh!" I growl with gritted teeth as it happened like the sixth time this month. My old friend Liz, is coming back to Queens from Oregon today. She is senior to me by one year, so I won't be able to meet her before lunch, and it actually doesn't bother me at all. Also, it's my hmm.. leave it.   
I wrapped the other towel around my head and the first one on my body walking out of the bathroom throwing my wet t-shirt into the laundry basket. Heading to my room's cabinet, I quickly grab a pair of tee and jeans from my small but, decent wardrobe. I wore them and pulled a black jacket over it.

I removed my head towel wiping my hairs a little. "They are so wet." I looked at my hands, maybe this works. I got my palms on my head and slow air started coming from them. "It's working."  
"Breakfast is ready." My mom yells from downstairs.  
"Yeah coming.. " I yell back, her sudden yelling disturbed the flow of air currents from my hands, ruffling my hairs. So, I just brushed them off. No one knows about this ' _weird_ ', ' _of no use_ ' wind power I possess, also sometimes work on water but its impact is so weak that it could hardly create a swirling effect on the water surface.

_No-one even knows who really am I._

I slid my school bag on my shoulder, then grabbed a hair tie and a lip gloss and slid them in my jacket's pocket rushing down, making my way to the breakfast table.   
Toast and butter like always, kind of really fed of eating it every day, but when you are hungry you can't deny eating. I grabbed the toasted bread, applied butter to it and got it inside my mouth.

"Mom! I am ready... Get my breakfast"  
My elder sister came to the breakfast table sitting across me.   
"Special pancakes for my sweetie"  
My foster mom but, her real mom said cheerfully handing her a plate full of pancakes dipped in maple syrup. And she hungrily started eating them.  
"Completed the work?" She whispered to me.   
"Yeah" I responded in a frustrated voice, handling her homework ' _done by me'_  from my school bag.   
She grabbed it, instantly giving it a quick glance.  
"I hope you did it properly because, if teacher disliked it, you know your punishment." She said softly but, in a threatening way. I nodded.  
21 years old she is and God knows how many classes she has repeated in the school to finally study in a grade below mine, and I am ' _just_ ' 17.

Both of us finished our ' _specific_ ' and ' _discriminative_ ' breakfast, leading our way to the front door. I am glad we study in different grades and school.

"Bye mom" she yells.  
"Yeah, bye mom" I rebuked.   
Mom came to greet us.   
"Have a great day both of you and Avery have this, take a cab"  
She says handling her some dollar bills, not me even though my school was farther.  
"And, Y/n wash the dishes when you get back home," she said.   
I nodded and made my way to the subway bus with the money earned from my  _part-time_.

_Oh God! I miss 'My Home' so much!_

•••  
As I got into the bus, I tied my hairs into a ponytail using my hair tie and applied my lip gloss to prevent my lips from chapping. I looked around the bus to see people busy on their phones or books and I too grabbed my phone reading one of my favourite fanfiction. The bus stopped and I made my way down.

"Good morning, Y/n"  
I hear the familiar voice, I hear almost daily, I mean since the day Liz decided to rejoin Midtown High, making its way towards me.  
" _Yeah_ , great morning Peter," I greeted back, the smart nerd boy of our school Peter Parker nonchalantly, because I am well aware of his next question.  
"Ah... S-so well, L-Liz is coming to school today?" He asks me stuttering a little bit as he's mentioning his ' _crush_ '.

"Yeah, she is coming" I shook my head in frustration, making my way past him inside the school. I am totally fed up of people only asking and caring about my friend rather than me. It really hurts me most of the times. But no one actually cares  _right?!_

_Selfish world!_  
_High school crushes!_  
_Life sucks!_


	2. Part •2• | Y/n Y/ln

**Reader's POV:**

"So, where's your friend?"  
I heard another guys voice behind me while I was checking the timetable in my locker.   
I turned back.  
"Look, Flash I am her ' _friend_ ' not ' _personal secretary_ '! I would really appreciate if you respect me as a person."  
He fake yawned in front of me, giving no attention to my words and walked away.   
I forcefully shut the locker door.   
As I started walking towards my class I saw Peter with his best friend Ned Leeds standing in front of me with Peter's eyes fixed on someone in admiration. It must not be me. I turned back cementing my doubt into reality as I saw Liz walking behind, playing with her hairs. A group of girls encircled her like she was a ' _princess_ '. I straight away rushed inside my classroom.

I sat on my desk and soon more students settled down. As the teacher entered everyone greeted her.

"So, here's the results of your mid-semester English exam," she said instantly grabbing everyone's attention.

"Shit" I could hear some students swearing.

"Ned Leeds 89% well done"  
"Cindy Moon 82.3% good"  
"Travis Alex 72% could get more"  
"Eugene Flash 31% not gonna pass for sure"  
..........  
..........  
"Peter Parker 93.2% really amazing, keep going"  
"Y/n Y/ln 93.5% great, that's amazing like always"

 _What..!?!_  I show up regularly, do all my homework and this Peter guy got just 0.3% less than me? He rarely shows up to the classes.!!! Okay, I am  _not_  jealous, just...oh yeah I am jealous.!..

"Ma'am  _ah_... May I use the restroom?" he asked for permission from our teacher.   
I am pretty sure he won't return before the class ends...

And, as I said he finally showed up in the third period... I got good marks in English, biology and chemistry, but I didn't do well in physics and maths... I sometimes feel that why the hell you need to study so many subjects? I mean no one can excel in all of them at the same time? I hate this school education system.

 _School is definitely some abbreviation_.

_**S: Slow-witted** _   
_**C: Cruel** _   
_**H: Human's** _   
_**O: Organisation** _   
_**O: Of** _   
_**L:** _ _**Learning** _

But literally, Peter Parker is a ' _walking brain_ ', I mean he really did great in all 4 major subjects biology, chemistry, physics & maths!! Although, I scored better in bio & chem, still...he doesn't even show up to the classes..!

I wouldn't have given my marks even a shit if scholarships weren't given on the basis of marks...  
I would be singing...

**_🎶Fuck it all, Fuck it all,_ **   
**_Can't study this shit anymore,_ **   
**_Fuck it all, Fu*k it all,_ **   
**_All the classes are a bore,_ **   
**_Fuck it all, Fuck it all,_ **   
**_I don't give a shit to what they say,_ **   
**_Let, I have fun today,_ **   
**_The grades never bothered me_ **   
**_anywayyyyy,_ **   
**_Take this shit awayyyyyyyy..!🎶_ ** ****

"Y/n Y/n Y/n..." I heard someone calling my name... I looked around to see Liz standing beside me, I was lost in this stupid song playing in my head. And, it was the lunch period, and we were standing with our lunch trays.   
"Yeah, Liz!" I said as if suddenly I got interested in the food plating.

_Weird YouTube song parodies⛄❄🎶_

"So, how much did you score in mid-terms?" she enquired as we settled down on our seats.   
"As an aggregate it would be 92.75%"  
I said.   
"Wow, that's really great, you are a genius Y/n" she exclaimed.  
"Thank you" and soon 2 more senior girls sat with us. I don't actually feel good sitting with these girls and even Liz, it really makes me feel like I am invisible.  
All 3 of them opened their mouth to fill my ears with boredom.

"Hey guys today's something special"  
Liz suddenly addressed the whole lunch room. Everyone shifted their gaze from the food to her.  
Omggzz! She remembers yes she does.

"As, you all know I came back to Queens from Oregon, so, I wanna celebrate our reunion party at my house, 8 pm tonight. Everyone's invited"  
She announced receiving cheers from everyone.  
I am happy that she moved on from her father being in jail, but, it's my birthday. I sighed.

_One more year of no birthday wishes._

"So, Y/n you are coming, right?" She questioned smiling.  
"I... actually can't come... I am sorry"  
I said trying to sound genuine.  
"Hmm... Fine" she said and started talking to the other girls. She didn't even try to convince me or ask a reason for that, and I called her my friend. Her ignorance really hurt me, my eyes are like waterfalls, they just need a reason to pour down and well I have one.

"Umm... See you guys," I said trying to hold back my tears. They nodded not paying attention to me, worsening my condition. I turned back and rushed towards the library but, bumped into someone in the way, someone who was strong, because I fell down but, he didn't. He didn't even jerk a bit from his position, not even a centimetre! He gave his hand for helping me get up. I looked up to see Peter Parker again.

I took his hand and he pulled me up like I was ' _light as a feather_ '..!

_He's unexpectedly strong!_   
_Is he hiding abs and muscles inside those sweaters and hoodies?_

"U a... are crying?" He asked worriedly noticing my tears.  
I instantly wiped them away. Ignorance by my so-called 'friends' had really made me sad.

"Ah... I no... I am not crying" and an unexpected snort left my throat, proving me a lier. "Just leave it!"   
I mumbled pushing him aside as more tears escaped my eyes and I made my way inside the library grabbing a big book, big enough to hide my crying face. I sat with it pouring tears not realising that I soon drifted to sleep until the school bell rung making me realize that the lunch was over. I instantly stood up and corrected my hair, washed my face and attended the rest of the classes.

The school day went like other days, but, with a little unusual addition as I could feel someone keeping an eye on me. Someone none other than Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to like or comment if you liked my work...

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to like or comment if you liked my work...


End file.
